


Chinken Nunget

by aWildLu



Series: Glitra Week 2019 [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 1 Fast food joint, F/F, Glitra Week 2019, I know, McDonald's, chicken nuggets, i'm a day late, it's 3 am and Glimmer goes from being pissed to so tired it feels like she's stoned, they're both tired college students, they're gay dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWildLu/pseuds/aWildLu
Summary: Glimmer is tired, so, so tired but the need to get food is greater than the need to sleep and so she finds herself in a McDonalds at 3 in the goddamn morning.





	Chinken Nunget

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Glitra Week, yaaay  
It's a day late and everything will probably be delayed by one day but it's fine I got it under control, totally not stressed haha *sobs*

When Glimmer walked into the McD that day at 3 am, she felt like a zombie. And apparently whoever wanted to enter behind her wasn't doing any better as they slammed right into the door after it had fallen shut. Glimmer really couldn't blame them though, after all, she'd opened her car door and fallen face-first onto the asphalt. Finals week _sucked_. Especially when you stay up until 3 am to study some more only to then read an email that you hadn't seen until then about how the final was canceled.

  
She'd thought she could finally get some sleep then but her stomach just had to complain about the fact that she'd neglected to eat all day because of the stress. So, in a last-ditch effort to get her body to shut up, she'd looked into the pantry to maybe make some ramen only to see that her roommate (Dammit, really Adora?!) had eaten _everything_ they had. The next best plan was to get some chicken nuggets.

  
The only problem was, that as soon as she stood at the only open register, her mind went blank and all she could say was "Uhhhhhh..."

  
After about a minute of Glimmer staring at the menu overhead, the person behind her made themself known. "By Hordak, are you ever going to order or no?" they demanded.

  
Glimmer turned around, determined to give the random stranger a piece of her, mostly blank, mind. She came face to face, or rather face to shoulder, with a very attractive girl around her age. Her dark hair was messy and her Horde hoodie a size or two too big.

  
"I can take as long as I want to order, you're not required to be here and wait!" Glimmer wanted to say.

  
"Well, if you're in such a hurry, why don't you make your own food?" She wanted to say.

  
"What? You got an Asshole Club meeting to attend?" She wanted to say.

  
But unfortunately, her brain was not friends with her mouth tonight and so, what she actually said, was "Hot _damn_."

  
Horrified, Glimmer stared into the face of the stranger who didn't even blink before answering "Damn right" and shoving right past her.

  
Within a second of their exchange (Could you even call that an exchange?) the girl started to order. The cashier, poor guy that he was having to work at this hour, didn't even bat an eye, though he looked like he'd rather be somewhere else.

  
"Excuse me," Glimmer practically screeched as she pushed the other girl to the side, "I was first so fuck off."

  
The girl just stared at her as Glimmer ordered 40 Mcnuggets and got some dollar notes out that had definitely seen better days.

  
Glimmer gave the girl the best stink eye she could muster and slapped her money on the counter.

  
"It's another $13,97, ma'am," the cashier piped up, disrupting the staring match in front of him.

  
"But I didn't order that much!" Glimmer said, finally shifting her gaze to the blond guy.

  
He raised his hands as if in surrender. "I'm sorry, I must have gotten the orders together on accident, I-I can fix it if you give me a minute."

  
The other girl groaned, "Seriously, Kyle?"

  
Kyle visibly deflated and mumbled back a short "Sorry, Catra."

  
Catra, wow, that was a stupid name. Well, it wasn't really worse than Glimmer but at least she wasn't the only one with a name like that. Of course, most of her friends had rather unusual names but none as weird as Glimmer.

  
Catra was apparently even more impatient than Glimmer herself as she practically threw her money at Kyle and told him to "just keep it like that and hurry up already or whatever."

  
Kyle at least seemed to know when not to argue and so he just took out the change and presented it to both girls.

  
Suddenly Glimmer was very aware of how tired she actually was, surely she could close her eyes for just a second.

  
She must have fallen asleep standing up because the next thing she knew she was getting dragged to a table by a surprisingly strong arm. Oh wow, yes, a very strong arm. Catra had to be almost as strong as Adora. Though, probably not, since Adora could bench two whole Glimmers. But Adora had also eaten the last of everything so Glimmer did not want to think about her. Especially when she was being held by a girl as hot as Catra. And-

  
Oh, they were sitting down. That was nice, the chair was so comfortable she could take a nap in it.

  
Catra was staring at her now and- wow her eyes looked really cool. One blue and one golden, almost yellow. How had she not noticed that before? Well, she also hadn't noticed the dark purple bags underneath those eyes. Catra looked tired. Almost as tired as Glimmer felt.

  
"If you don't start eating, I'mma steal your nuggets." Catra looked at her, a fry pointing right at Glimmer's face.

  
Right, food. The reason why she was here in the first place.

  
Glimmer tore through the packaging of her 20 piece McNuggets and starting shoving chicken into her mouth like her life depended on it. When she looked back up, Catra was smirking at her. It was kind of infuriating, though Glimmer couldn't tell why, but also hot. Really, _really_, hot.

  
"Your name's Catra? I'm Glimmer."

  
Catra snorted, "Glimmer? Who names their kid Glimmer?"

  
"Who names their kid Catra?" Glimmer shot back with her mouth half full.

  
"I did, I chose that name myself and I acknowledge its edginess. But I've gone by that name for most of my life now and I'm not about to change it now."

  
"Honestly, I think it's more cringey than edgy, but whatever floats your boat," Glimmer mumbled.

  
They went back to eating in comfortable silence with Glimmer almost falling asleep between bites.

  
In the end, she did fall asleep for a minute or two. When she woke up again, Catra was gone and on the table was nothing left but a sticky note with a haphazardly drawn doodle of Catra's face and the invitation to "tell me how exactly my name is cringey?" above a phone number.


End file.
